Harley Quinn
Harleen Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn, is a former psychiatrist and the on-off girlfriend to The Joker. Biography Early Life Meeting the Joker having a session with Harleen Quinzel]] Like her lover, Harleen Quinzel's past is shrouded in mystery except that she was born on July 20, 1990, and worked as a psychiatrist who treated the criminally insane patients at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. One day, Gotham's mysterious vigilante known only as the Batman managed to apprehend the psychotic criminal, Joker, and had him placed in the Asylum to receive psychiatric treatment. Harleen was assigned to Joker, but during their sessions, he begun to fall in love with her and won her heart with his attractive charm. She started to bring him gifts. For starters, she brought him a small fluffy cat toy and later brought him an AK-47 rifle, which she realized too late was a fatal mistake as, in an attempt to escape, he gunned down many guards.Suicide Squad Chemical Wedding Later, Joker is freed from his restraints and cell by his gang who broke into the Asylum with the intent on freeing their psychotic leader. Harleen was working late when she was caught off guard by the arrival of Jonny Frost, Joker's right-hand man, who cornered her in the electroshock therapy room, just as Joker arrived. Wanting her to be what he is, Joker had Harleen strapped to the therapy table while he tortured her to the brink of insanity before escaping the Asylum. While escaping, Joker and his gang attacked a restaurant, fleeing the crime scene moments after. Harleen, hungry for revenge, chased after Joker on a motorcycle and intercepted the Jokermobile. Holding him at gunpoint, she attempted to pull the trigger, but he managed to win her over before she could. As she lowered the gun, he knocked the gun out of her hands and slapped her across the face. However, he comforted her lovingly and kissed her for the first time. saving Harley Quinn]] Joker later took Harleen to the Ace Chemicals Factory where he most likely fell into the vat of chemical waste that led to his transformation into Joker. He recited an oath and asked Harleen what she really wanted before she willingly jumped off the podium where the two stood into the vat below. Surprised at her actions, Joker attempted to leave her to die, but couldn't bring himself to abandon the woman he truly and deeply loved and dove in after her. Surfacing with her in his arms, Joker kissed Harleen and she awoken with her own transformation into Harley Quinn completed. Becoming Joker's partner and lover, Harley now viewed life as one big, chaotic joke, as she aided Joker in causing mayhem, murder and chaos throughout Gotham, leading to the destructive couple encountering Batman on a daily basis. Throughout the city, Harley and Joker became known as the King and Queen of Gotham City and the King never took his eyes of his beloved Queen, murdering anyone, no matter who they were, that had shown disrespect or tried to steal her from him. Murder of Robin At a later point, Harley and Joker managed to capture Batman's sidekick, Robin, and tortured him before murdering him and left his body for Batman to find along with a message painted on his suit, "Ha Ha. Joke's on you, Batman". Chased by Batman At Monster T's nightclub, Harley strips dance while Joker watches on before being interrupted by Monster T. However, Monster T incurs Joker's wrath after taking a shine to Harley. Joker calls her over to him and offers her to Monster T who is immediately seduced by Harley, but he quickly refuses, noticing Joker's jealously and rage. Attempting to calm an enraged Joker down, Monster T fails at the attempt as Joker shoots him dead. After Harley and Joker leave the club, they are soon intercepted by Batman, attempting to apprehend the two. Harley open fires on him as he leaps from the Batmobile onto the Jokermobile, but it all ends with Joker purposely driving the car straight into the river. Harley is trapped in the car and almost drowns before Batman rescues her and has her incarcerated at Belle Reve for two years whilst her lover escapes sharing her fate, going into hiding. Task Force X Recruited Due to her unpredictable and dangerous nature, Harley is placed in segregation and forbidden all contact with other inmates. She is in solitary confinement and is handled by Belle Reve Security Officer Griggs. One day, she receives a visit from intelligence operative, Amanda Waller, who recruits her to become a member of Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals, in exchange for a leaner sentence. Battle of Midway City Proceeding to Midway City to extract a high-profile mark, which is reported to be under a terrorist attack, Joker learns of Harley's predicament and tortures Griggs into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs that are implanted in the neck of each member of the squad that are set to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape are made. There, he blackmails one of the scientists involved in the program into disabling Harley's bomb. Meanwhile, on their approach to Midway, the squad's helicopter is shot down, forcing them to proceed on foot to their target. However, the squad is attacked by the witch, Enchantress' minions, but manage to fight their way to a safe room, before they learn that Waller is their mark, who is trying to cover up her involvement in Enchantress' siege. Meanwhile, Harley receives a text message from Joker who is on his way to rescue her and tells her to be prepared. Retrieving Amanda Waller ready to shoot Harley]] Escorting Waller to a rooftop for extraction, the squad is suddenly shot upon by Joker and his men who have hijacked the helicopter meant to transport Waller. Harley abandons the squad and makes her way to the waiting helicopter, much to the shock of the squad. Waller orders Deadshot to assassinate Harley, but he misses the shot while Harley climbs aboard and escapes with her lover. She shares a happy reunion with Joker and they kiss before Waller's men shoot down the helicopter. Joker tries to save Harley, but she falls out of the burning helicopter and lands safely on a building. However, the helicopter crashes and explodes, seemingly killing Joker. A heartbroken Harley rejoins the squad who soon abandon their commander, Rick Flag, after Deadshot learns the truth about Enchantress from Waller's confidential files. Drinking there Sorrows Away The group decides to sit in a nearby bar and settle with a drink coming to terms with how they will be framed for the Goverment's mistakes if they don't die and fail the mission. ]] Inside the bar, the Squad drowns their sorrows about the end of the world, Harley would make ever one drinks, as they listen to Santana admits to killing his wife and kids in a fit of anger when he burned down their house. Shocked and horrified Deadshot tries to get Harley to back off Santana when she proclaims it was destined to happen because people like them do not get a normal life. As the group continues to drink, they are joined by Flag who destroyed the nano device. Deadshot is showed that letters from his daughter Zoe who writes him daily, angry Deadshot vows to help Flag complete the mission and save Waller along with the rest of the world. As Deadshot rejoins the mission the rest of the squad would join. Battling Enchantress Task Force X and Special Ops team come up with a plan to take down Enchantress and Incubus deciding to take out the former first with a demo charge. Deadshot is met by Flag who tell him that he's afraid that he lost June Moone could be lost to him. Deadshot tells him to do whatever he has to do to avoid that and that he has his back, Deadshot goes to El Diablo to make sure he will fight with the team, assuring that El Diablo may actually have a chance at success if he fights with them as the group's most powerful metahuman. As they approach Enchantress, Deadshot grabs Harley to stop her from confronting Enchantress too soon, and points her gun away from his face as they hide with Flag behind a pillar. Harley would see a vision by Enchantress that shows her having a family with the Joker El Diablo is able to see past Enchantress's visions, he helps the others break free of the illusions as well including Harley. ]] As the Squad approaches Enchantress, she unleashes the full power of her weapon, disorientating the Harley and the other Squad members. Enchantress then reverts to her feral form and attacks the Squad, during which, Harley is smacked aside. Enchantress disappears, much to the Squad's displeasure, to only reappear shortly after, wielding dual blades. The Squad continues to fight Enchantress, to where the witch nearly has Harley cornered, only for Harley to avoid the attack at the last moment. Harley eventually lands a hit on Enchantress' head, which seemed to only make the witch more irritated. Harley quickly apologizes and is seemingly knocked out of the fight by a hard blow from Enchantress. Harley then tells the others that perhaps they should join, Deadshot tries to remind her that Enchantress is trying to take over the world, Harley rebuts him by telling him that they don't owe the world anything. ]] As Harley approaches Enchantress, she asks if she can bring back the Joker. When Enchantress tells her she can, Harley tells her that the only problem is that Enchantress messed with her friends. Harley then grabs the Soultaker and cuts Enchantress' chest open, allowing her to rip out the witch's heart. The rest of the Squad quickly moves to disable Enchantress' weapon. Harley quickly tosses Deadshot her handgun, allowing him to shoot the charges and destroy the weapon. Escape ]] Shortly after their victory, Harley would return to Bella Reve, when he phone buzzsaw which caused an explode which Joker would reveal himself to Harley he is still alive. Harley embraces her once lost love and Joker tells her that they're going home. Abilities *'Deception:' *'Gymnastics:' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Relationships Allies *Joker's Gang **Joker - Patient turned Boyfriend **Jonny Frost † *Task Force X - Former Teammates **Rick Flag - Leader **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Chato Santana/El Diablo † **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Christopher Weiss/Slipknot † *United States Air Force **Edwards † **Gomez † *June Moone Enemies *Batman *Robin † - Victim *Gotham City Police Department *Monster T † - Ally turned Victim *Belle Reve **Griggs *Van Criss Laboratories **Van Criss † *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller *Enchantress † **Eyes of the Adversary *Incubus † References External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) Characters Category:Humans Category:Joker's Gang Leaders Category:Task Force X Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Belle Reve Inmates Category:Villains Category:Heroes